Lara Croft in Auf den Spuren der Kriegerprinzessin
by warrior-prince
Summary: Lara Croft macht sich auf die Suche nach einem mächtigen Artefakt, dass früher einmal der Kriegerprinzessin gehörte.


Lara Croft – Tomb Raider in „Auf den Spuren der Kriegerprinzessin"

Inhaltsverzeichnis:

Kapitel 1: Urlaubsende

Kapitel 2: Turbulenzen in der Hauptstadt

Kapitel 3:

Kapitel 1: Urlaubsende

Haus

11.Mai 2005, 7 Uhr morgens

Surrey, London

Croft Manor

„Riiing, riiiiing" klingelte Lara's Wecker wie jeden Tag um 7 Uhr morgens. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung stellte Lara den Wecker aus, schob die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang sich auf die Beine. Gähnend dachte sie, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so gut, wie in dieser Nacht, geschlafen hatte. Das war aber auch kein Wunder, wo sie doch den vorigen Tag hauptsächlich damit verbracht hatte, zu trainieren.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, warf Lara einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es regnete, wie die letzten zwei Tage auch, in Strömen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde eine Besserung in Sicht sein. Lara hatte in den letzten drei Wochen keine Aufträge angenommen; sie wollte sich einfach mal eine kurze Auszeit gönnen. So hatte sie wenigstens einmal Zeit die vielen alten Bücher in der Bibliothek zu überfliegen. Doch langsam wurde es wieder Zeit für ein richtig großes Abenteuer.

Lara ging die Stufen hinab, in die große Halle, wo ihr auch schon Hillary entgegen kam.

„Guten Morgen, Lady Croft. Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Möchten Sie heute Tee oder Kaffee?" fragte er.

„Guten Morgen, du alter Charmeur. Wenn du mich noch einmal Lady nennst, wirst du dir wünschen, mir niemals begegnet zu sein. grinst Achja, und ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Tee – ohne Zucker und ohne Milch. Vielen Dank. zwinkert"

Während Hillary in der Küche verschwand, begann Lara mit der Morgengymnastik. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Lara lief schnell hinüber und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Guten Tag, Lara Croft. Hier spricht Mohammed Abdul; erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Wir haben vor einigen Jahren gemeinsam eine Expedition in Ägypten geleitet."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an dich, Moh. Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen? Es ist schön, mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören. Wo bist du; von wo aus rufst du an?"

„Ich bin in Ägypten, in der Libyschen Wüste. In der Nähe der Farafra-Oasen, um genau zu sein. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich hier überhaupt ein Netz bekommen habe. Aber ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache du kannst mich überhaupt hören."

„Ich höre dich klar und deutlich. Ich denke aber, du rufst mich nicht nur an um „Hallo" zu sagen. Was gibt's denn?"

„Nun, ich komme am Besten gleich auf den Punkt. Zwei Kollegen und ich haben vorige Woche etwas entdeckt. Es scheint eine Art verschlossener Schacht zu sein. Unser Problem ist, dass wir ihn nicht öffnen können. Er ist durch einen komplizierten Mechanismus verriegelt."

„Verstehe. Wie habt ihr diesen Schacht überhaupt entdeckt und warum treibt ihr euch bei Farafra herum?"

„Wir haben eine archäologische Ausgrabungsstätte hier in der Nähe geleitet. Weil uns der Benzin dummerweise ausging, mussten wir zu Fuß zu den Oasen gehen, um neuen Benzin für unseren Jeep zu kaufen. Unterwegs ist Ali, einer meiner Kollegen, zufällig auf den Schacht gestiegen. Er war nur von einer dünnen Sandschicht bedeckt. Nun versuchen wir vergeblich seit einer Woche diese Bodentür zu öffnen. Könntest du uns helfen? Ich meine, immerhin bist du doch die beste Archäologin und Schatzjägerin auf diesem Planeten. Für dich ist dieser verflixte Mechanismus sicher nur ein Kinderspiel."

„Alles klar, ich nehme den nächsten Flug nach Kairo."

„Wunderbar. Ich hole dich vom Flughafen ab. Bis bald, Lara."

„Bis bald, Moh. Ach noch etwas, könntest du mir wieder die übliche Ausrüstung besorgen?"

„Klar. Wie viele Millimeter möchtest du diesmal?"

„9 mm. Vielen Dank. Bye."

Als Hillary mit ihrem Tee zurückkam, bat Lara ihn ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Kairo zu buchen. „Das wars dann wohl mit dem ohnehin schon viel zu langen Urlaub. Ich bin wieder im wieder im Spiel." dachte Lara.

Hillary rief nach einer Weile: „Dein Flug geht in 8 Stunden. Viel Spaß beim Packen!" Und damit fing Lara auch gleich an. Als sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand, erinnerte sie sich an ihre Abneigung gegenüber Sand und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Wenn es dumm laufen sollte, könnte sie eine Zeit lang in der Wüste festsitzen und das wusste sie.

Nach langem Überlegen entschied sie sich für ihre kurze, braune Militärhose und für ein sandfarbenes Top. „So bin ich wenigstens gut getarnt, wenn wir von fliegenden Untertassen attackiert werden." scherzte sie mit sich selbst. Ihr Glücksrucksack durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Gegen Mittag kam ein Fax von Mohammed mit folgender Nachricht: „Dort, wo das rote X auf der Karte ist, liegt unser Zielort. Von Kairo aus fliegen wir mit einem Hubschrauber hinüber. Weitere Informationen gebe ich dir dann im Heli. Bis dann, Moh."

Karte

Hillary und Bryce, die Lara längst ausgefragt hatten, waren sich einig und grinsten.

„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Lara.

„Da hast du dir mal wieder eine tolle Mission ausgesucht. Hitze und Sand pur." sagte Bryce.

„Etwas Gutes hat es wenigstens: dort regnet es sicher nicht." warf Hillary ein.

„Jaja, lacht nur. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch mal für eine Weile los bin. Ich schreibe euch eine Postkarte." stenkerte Lara zurück.

Kapitel 2: Turbulenzen in der Hauptstadt

12.Mai 2005, Mitternacht

Kairo, Ägypten

Flughafen

Endlich war es geschafft; nach rund 9 Stunden landete das Flugzeug in Kairo. Lara versuchte während des Fluges eine Weile zu schlafen, aber das gelang ihr nicht besonders gut. Sie schlief jedes Mal nur ein paar Minuten und langsam wurde es ihr zu anstrengend immer und immer wieder aufs neue einzuschlafen und gleich wieder aufzuwachen. Also dachte sie etwas nach.

Bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in Ägypten konnte sie keinen Schritt gehen ohne von verrückten Mahdisten angegriffen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie wegen diesen unangenehmen Erinnerungen nicht gut schlafen. Als sie weiter nachdachte, fiel ihr auch wieder ihr vorletzter Ägyptenbesuch ein. Dieser war auch nicht erfreulicher; sie musste sich mit wild gewordenen Göttern herumschlagen und hätte beinahe das Zeitliche gesegnet. „Nun, es kann doch nur besser werden." dachte Lara.

Als Lara das Flugzeug verlassen und ihren Rucksack aus dem Handgepäckfach nehmen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass der Rucksack weg war. Sofort sah sie in den beiden benachbarten Fächern nach, doch dort war er auch nicht. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr; er musste wohl unter ihrem Sitz liegen. Doch als sie dort nachsah, fand sie ebenfalls nichts. Lara befürchtete, dass ihn jemand gestohlen hatte, als sie für eine kurze Zeit schlief. Sie ärgerte sich aber nicht nur, weil es ihr schöner Glücksrucksack war, sondern auch weil der Dieb jetzt wusste wo sie hinwollte, da sich Moh's Karte darin befand. Warum hätte der Dieb auch sonst gerade ihren alten, zerrissenen Rucksack stehlen sollen, als um herauszufinden, was Lara's Ziel ist. Sie beschloss, am Flughafen die Augen offen zu halten. Sie würde den Dieb schon entlarven.

Lara war gerade bei der Passport-Kontrolle, als ihr ein Mann, der etwas unter seinem Hemd versteckte, auffiel. Sobald sie fertig war, verfolgte und beobachtete sie diesen Mann. Er war wohl Ägypter und an die 40 Jahre alt. Lara fragte sich wo er wohl hingehen würde. Dann sah sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Toilets" und einem Pfeil der genau in die Richtung zeigte, in die der Mann ging. Das war ihre Chance. Auf der Toilette konnte sie ihn mühelos überrumpeln und die Menschenmenge war auch kein Problem mehr.

Sie wartete kurz und ging dann ebenfalls in die Herrentoilette. Zuerst blieb sie bei der Tür stehen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie musste sicher sein, dass sich keine anderen Leute darin befanden. Ihre Befürchtungen waren glücklicherweise unbegründet; sie und ihr Zielobjekt waren die einzigen Menschen in dem Raum. Der Mann hatte den Rucksack längst aus seinem Hemd genommen und begann ihn zu durchsuchen. Das war der richtige Zeitpunkt für Lara. Sie näherte sich dem Unbekannten und kickte ihm den Rucksack aus den Händen. Danach landete sie sofort einige geschickte Treffer ins Gesicht des Ägypters. Dieser fiel zu Boden, stand gleich wieder auf und begann, sich zu wehren. Doch gegen Lara's schnelle Karatekicks hatte er keine Chance. Sie schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand und drückte ihren rechten Fuß gegen seine Kehle.

„Rede! Warum hast du meinen Rucksack gestohlen?" begann Lara.

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Lara drückte fester auf die Kehle ihres Gegenspielers.

„Es ist nur ein Job." heuchelte der Mann.

„Und wer schickt dich? Spuck es aus!"

Keine Antwort. Lara drückte noch fester zu.

Noch immer keine Antwort. Lara hatte allmählich genug, also schlug sie ihn bewusstlos.

Sie beschloss, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Das Einzige was sie darin fand, war allerdings ein Foto von ihr. Auf der Rückseite standen ein paar Worte auf Arabisch. Sie nahm es an sich, hob den Rucksack auf und schleppte den Mann in eine Toilettenkabine, deren Tür sie dann von oben verriegelte. Danach verließ sie die Herrentoilette.

Draußen fragte sie ein verwirrt schauender Angestellter. „Miss, ähm, was wollten sie auf der Herrentoilette?"

Lara setzte ein Lächeln auf und antwortete: „Waren sie etwa noch nie auf einer Damentoilette?"

Nach dieser Unterhaltung verließ Lara das Flughafengebäude, in der Hoffnung Moh draußen zu finden.

Während Lara nach Mohammed Ausschau hielt, bemerkte sie wie sternenklar die Nacht war. Sie liebte die Sterne. Irgendwie faszinierten sie Lara schon seit ihrer Geburt. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie viele Stunden auf einmal an dem großen Teleskop in Croft Manor verbrachte.

Da sie ihren Freund nicht entdecken konnte, beschloss sie erstmal abzuwarten. „Wahrscheinlich ist er schon auf dem Weg hierher." dachte sie. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und beobachtete die vielen Leute, die das Flughafengebäude betraten und verließen.

Plötzlich lief Lara ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich schlagartig auf. Sie hatte in der Ferne etwas Verdächtiges gesehen und fühlte sich nun beobachtet. Ob es wohl noch weitere Leute, wie den Ägypter, gibt? Ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht betrogen: auf einmal spürte sie einen starken Windhauch im Gesicht und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass ein Messer in der Wand hinter ihr steckte. Um eine Haaresbreite hätte es sie getroffen. Sie zog das Messer heraus und rannte zu der Stelle, wo sie kurz zuvor etwas wahrgenommen hatte.

Dort war nun nichts mehr, doch als sie sich umdrehte, blieb ein schwarzes Cabrio neben ihr stehen und Moh rief ihr vom Fahrersitz aus zu: „Lara, schnell, steig ein!" Sie schwang sich sofort auf den Beifahrersitz, ohne die Tür zu öffnen, und als Moh losfuhr hagelte es auch schon die ersten Schüsse. Lara drehte sich um und sah, dass sie von zwei Wagen verfolgt wurden. Aus den geöffneten Fenster schossen zwei Leute ohne Pause auf Moh's Wagen. „Hast du Waffen?" schrie Lara. „In der Kiste auf den Rücksitzen." antwortete Moh. Lara riss die Kiste auf und nahm ein Heckler & Koch Maschinengewehr heraus. Sie lud es, entsicherte es und feuerte auf einen der beiden Wagen, von denen sie verfolgt wurden. Die beiden Wagen begannen sofort im Zick-zack zu fahren. Lara feuerte weiter und traf die Windschutzscheibe und anscheinend auch den Fahrer, denn der Wagen fuhr gegen eine Hausmauer. Als Lara einen Moment lang unaufmerksam war, wurden sie von dem zweiten Wagen gerammt. Das Gewehr fiel Lara aus den Händen und somit auf die Straße. Glücklicherweise hatte der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz auch aufgehört auf sie zu schiessen.

Und noch einmal wurden sie gerammt. Dann fuhr der Wagen nahe heran und ein Mann sprang hinüber auf die Hintersitze des Cabrios. Er hatte ein Messer und attackierte Lara, die ebenfalls auf die Hintersitze geklettert war. Da erinnerte sie sich an das Messer, dass sie vorhin in ihren Stiefel gesteckt hatte und zog es heraus. Damit begannen die beiden einen riskanten Messerkampf. Der Wagen rammte das Cabrio noch immer von der Seite, aber Moh lies sich nicht unterkriegen. Er zog eine Pistole aus dem Handfach und zerschoss die Windschutzscheibe des feindlichen Wagens. Danach nahm er eine Granate, zog den Ring heraus und warf sie in den Wagen, der kurz darauf explodierte.

Unterdessen ringte Lara immer noch mit dem Mann auf den Hintersitzen. Doch dann gelang es ihr, einen Hieb zu landen und sie schleuderte ihn, die Schocksekunde, in die er verfallen war, ausnützend, aus dem Wagen. Damit hatten sie diese Probleme gelöst.

Lara kletterte wieder auf den Beifahrersitz und fragte Moh: „Hast du eine Ahnung wer diese Typen waren? Ich hoffe doch du hast niemandem die Braut ausgespannt?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, wir werden es bald herausfinden."

„Das hoffe ich. Im Flugzeug hat jemand meinen Rucksack gestohlen. Ich habe ihn mir zurückgeholt und versucht, den Ägypter auszuquetschen, aber ich habe nichts aus ihm herausbekommen, ausser dass er von jemandem angeheuert wurde. Ich befürchte, dass diese Killer hier zu ihm gehörten."

„Das Ganze ist sehr beunruhigend. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären."

In wenigen Minuten kamen sie beim Helicopter an, in den sie auch sofort einstiegen. Nun stand dem Trip in die Wüste nichts mehr im Weg.


End file.
